Sonic's September 11
by Nate the Lycan
Summary: A September 11 fic dedicated to our soldiers.


An/ I've not seen a fic like this so I decided to write one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters they belong to Sega.

Sonics' response to September 11th

It was completely silent in the Thoryndyke mansion everyone was staring in shock at the news video on the TV. The screen was showing a video of two planes crashing into the World Trade center in New York City. As they continued to watch they saw the first tower collapse followed by the second one minutes later.

"Sonic", said Tails, "we need to go and help those people search the rubble for survivors."

"You're right little bro", said Sonic, "get the _Tornado _prepped and let's go".

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave Bokuun flew in with a message TV from Dr. Eggman.

"Hedgehog I assume you saw the news this morning"? Eggman asked.

"Yeah what's it to you egghead?" Sonic asked.

"I'm offering to go with you to help search for people and help with cleanup". stated Eggman.

"Why? Sonic asked. "I thought you'd be happy with something like this".

"I may cause trouble for and your friends and want to turn the world into my own Eggman Empire but not even I like senseless violence like this". Eggman replied.

"Fine we'll accept your help". Sonic said.

"Alight my Egg Carrier is right over Chris's house come outside and hop in" said Eggman.

It took them two hours to reach New York and when they landed the police rushed over thinking Eggman was trying to attack the city.

"Whoa easy officers" said Sonic, "Eggman is here to help us with search and rescue".

"Alright" the chief of police responded, "but you better keep a good eye on him".

"Don't worry I will" Sonic replied.

So the team split off and began to look for survivors' Sonic keeping Eggman with him.

It was an hour later near ground zero when Sonic was moving a piece of shattered glass that he saw a sight that made his heart clench and tears come to his eyes.

"Oh God" he whispered.

Lying under the piece of glass was a little boy who couldn't have been more than three years old.

Knuckles came over to see why his friend was crouched down crying. Seeing what Sonic was looking at his eyes widened.

"Sonic" he whispered.

Sonic looked up at his name and Knuckles could see the pain and anguish in his friend's emerald green eyes.

"What kind of monsters would do something like this and cause the deaths of innocent people especially one who was so young"? Sonic asked.

Knuckles knew his friend hated seeing anyone injured or dead especially children because it made him imagine Tails in their place. He also knew Sonic had a soft spot for children and would go help out at hospitals and orphanages when Eggman wasn't attacking. He even dressed as Santa Claus each year and took presents to kids there.

"I don't know Sonic", he replied, "What I got from the chief is that the president suspects some terrorists from the Middle East are trying to start a war.

Knuckles also knew that Sonic hated war more than anything else because of the one they have been fighting against Eggman for most of their lives. As he said this statement he could see the pain in Sonics' eyes get replaced by anger and his body start to slowly turn black. Knuckles knew these were signs Sonic was starting to turn into Dark Sonic and he shouted for Tails.

"Sonic" Knuckles said, "you need to calm down buddy you can't go dark here".

"Sonic" Eggman said walking over, "Knuckles is right I know how upset you are this disgusts me to but if you turn dark here you will cause the people to lose hope if they see their hero lose control of his anger.

"So what" Sonic said in a demonized voice as his body slowly turned darker, "maybe the stupid humans should see that there is no hope for them and that they need to be wiped out".

"Sonic" said Tails as he finally reached them, "you know you don't mean that.

"Oh but I do little bro" he replied in a hiss.

"Knuckles what triggered this"? Tails asked.

"Look over in that hole" he replied.

Tails looked over and seeing the boy's body his eyes widened. Now he knew why his brother was so angry. He walked over to Sonic and hugged him around the waist whispering to him.

"Sonic I know you're upset and I know why but I'm right here and I'm fine bro so snap out of it" he said. "I know you don't like to see children hurt or dead and I know this was a senseless and stupid act but if you annihilate all humans for the actions of a few not only are you as bad as the ones who did this but you will be taking lots of innocent lives and that goes against everything you stand for" he continued. "All my life since you found me you've raised me with a strong sense of justice and right and wrong". "Not only that but you taught me to forgive the people who hurt us and to do what is right not what is easy". "When you found me and I tried to get you to help me get revenge on those who picked on or beat me for having two tails what did you tell me?" he asked.

"That revenge is never the answer and we must all answer to a higher power one day for our actions" Sonic answered

"That's right bro but if you give into the anger you're feeling now and take your revenge you'll be destroying everything you've worked for and destroying my faith in you" Tails said. "Besides what would Sonia, Manic and your mother think if they saw you like this?" he asked

"They'd call me a hypocrite and say I was no better than Eggman" Sonic replied looking down at a medallion that hung around his neck and was in the shape of a guitar.

As he said this and his anger began to fade, his fur started to return to its cerulean blue color and his eyes began to turn back to emerald green.

"Thanks bro" he said, "you to Knuckles and Eggman."

"No problem" they replied.

Sonic looked over to a flag on top of the Empire State building and put his hand over his heart and started saying the national anthem. When everyone heard him they started to and then began to sing the Star Spangled Banner. As they all finished they began to clap and cheer then started to clean up again.

When it grew dark the chief told everyone to head home for some sleep and asked that they return early the next morning to continue.

As Sonic was leaving he turned to the flag he had seen earlier and felt pride in his heart for this country who had welcomed him and his friends even without knowing them and vowed to keep protecting it.

An/ I tried not to make this to sad but don't know if I quite managed it. The idea to turn Sonic dark after seeing the body wasn't originally intended but I figured with his morals he just might. Please read and review.


End file.
